My Fallen Angel
by Milkingcows
Summary: Rui, damned from Heaven, is now a Fallen angel. The change did not go for the best, however, locking her true mind away and bringing out a side more dangerous. How is her demon to help? Easy - lock his heart away. Companion to 'Who I Used To Be'


_Hands clawed at the wall, feet slipping and sliding as they tried desperately to find leverage and push their owner up. It was not working, things running downhill too quickly to process. "Len!" the girl screeched, choking and gasping. She could not escape from it's clutches. She could not find her way out. _

_She could not get out of her mind._

* * *

><p>The blonde blocked blow by blow with his forearms, refusing to fight back. Claws marks took over any bare skin that showed from his tarred clothes, a vein in his wrist steadily bleeding having been cut by a large scythe that had once been in the girl's hands. Luckily, he had been able to rid of it, letting loose some of his controlled anger and having snapped the thing in half like a stick. Now, though, he kept himself under lock and key, not wanting to lose his mind over anything. Who knows what would happen if he allowed his true anger to be unleashed? He had kept it buried for days, he would surely go nuts.<p>

"Fuck you!" she snarled, lunging forward, aiming for the demon's throat. She missed, terribly, inaccurately flying past him as though blinded by her anger.

Len knew she had lost her own mind. He narrowed his eyes on her, spinning on heel and pulling a dagger out of his pants' pocket. He would show her. He would show her who was the bitch, put her in her right mind. He had not made a vow to protect her from himself - no. He made a vow to protect her against other fuckers who messed with her, whether it be his own kind or those arch-angels with the poles stuck high up their asses. "You don't know what you're getting into," he growled, low and hoarsely, blue eyes growing darker. "I'll put you in your fucking place." He was tired of her bullshit. He may have insisted to keep himself intact - and he was -, but he wouldn't be able to if he put up with this longer. This was not Rui Kagene. This was...

The Fallen angel screamed, furious beyond compare, getting up and coming at him once again. This time he did what came to instinct, throwing the knife as though he were aiming to kill a mortal. When it came to knives, he was better at throwing them than with any other way of wielding one.

His eyes widened at his own mistake, watching as the girl caught the dagger in her shoulder. She let loose a wail of pain, falling to the ground as tears poured down her dirty cheeks. The demon felt pain come to him as well, hurting his right shoulder as his other hand whipped up to clutch at it, feeling blood leak from that wound as well. If he lost any else, he would probably bleed to death... though, like a demon could really-

_'Len,' _

The blonde's eyes snapped over to Rui, looking at her face, trying to determine when she had called his name. She still wept over the knife that she rudely ripped from her own body, tossing aside. She didn't look up at him, instead looked up at the bright sky, yellow orbs darting from one side to the other. Was she searching for something up there? Perhaps she was also trying to find the voice that had called his name...

_'Len!' _

This time he had seen that she did not say his name. She never would had been able to. She had been just sitting there, her mouth had not moved, and though it were her voice, he was starting to believe that perhaps someone else had said his name. But who? He glanced over his shoulder and around them, looking around the clear pasture they were at. It was no possible way that someone else could have-

_'LEN!' _

Len bit back a cry, releasing his bleeding shoulder to clutch at his head. He even raised his injured right arm, grabbing his head with that hand as well. Oh, god, he knew where it was coming from. His mind. Whenever Rui and him and tried to communicate telepathically, it had ending with horrible migraines and no luck. It was magick and spells that were too strong for demon and angel combined. Perhaps it had been because of how different they were, despite the pact they had made. But oh fuck... his knees buckled at the intensity of the pain, what felt to be splitting his head apart. The agony that caused him to whimper without him even realizing it...

_'Len!' _

His breathing hitched and he fell backwards onto the ground, right onto his ass, wailing in despair. He did not know it, but he had gotten Rui's attention, golden eyes on him. Though, how come her voice sounded more hysterical than the Rui right in front of him?

**'...Fuck, Rui, talk in real-fucking-life to me, this hurts too-fucking-much.'** he thought back in reply, tremors shaking him.

_'I can't! I'm stuck inside my own fucking mind, jackass!' _

Len shook his head, close to tearing his ears off. He couldn't open his own eyes, scared that they would pop out of his head. He squeezed them shut, squeezing his hair and ripping one strand out at a time. God damn, he would be bald by the end of this.** 'What the fuck do you mean, stuck inside your mind?' **

_'Exactly what I mean! I'm stuck inside my fucking mind! Ever since I became Fallen! I've been unable to control my fucking body for days! Only on rare occasions when my body is too tired can I control it!' _

**'And what the fuck do you think I can do about it?' **

_'Fix me, dumbass!' _

Len could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, though found that the person had a strong grip. **'I can't,'** he finally admitted in his own mind, swallowing despite his dry mouth. **'I miss you too much, Rui, I can't think straight.'**

He received no mental reply, though instead felt a worse pain in his head, if imaginable, that left him gasping dramatically. He opened his eyes wide and lifted his head up, only to gaze into heartless yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that were judgmental, wrathful and jealous, showing two of the deadly sins in one shot.

His eyes bulged, and Len really thought his eyes would pop out of his skull.

Kagene Rei swung his fist and hit the demon directly in the jaw, sending him flying backward a good ten feet, even if having already been on the ground in the first place. He then pulled out his own 'death-scythe', sprinting over to the blue-eyed male with an unimaginable speed. He made it to Len's side in milliseconds, appearing to be a flash of white-light and feathers, slamming the blunt end of his scythe on the demon's head. He grinned in delight at the tortured sound that came from the demon's parted lips, kicking his foot on Len's chest, keeping his back to the ground.

Len did not fight back, his head spinning. He was vulnerable in this state, eyes rolling as his head throbbed, hit savagely from first his jaw to the crown of his head. He still willed himself to contact Rui, to try and help her, though how would he help her? He loved her, he knew that much, though love proved to not be the strongest thing in the world. She was gone, 'stuck inside her own mind', and he could merely allow himself to be beaten by this stuck-up angel.

"Look what you did to my sister," breathed Rei, and Len managed to open his eyes just barely to see the merciless angel above him. "Fallen. Fucking _Fallen_. Banned from fucking heaven, damned - because of you. She didn't deserve this. I should have killed you the moment I saw you."

It reminded Len of the days when he was hunted by demon-hunters. Those were the good days.

"I can fix my mistake while she's Fallen, and then I can fix her."

Len sobbed with the pain that perused, unable to understand how suddenly his whole body felt as though it were on fire. Probably some way of torture the angel had learned from those stuck-up archangels. He usually loved pain, he realized this startling fact, also unable to reason with why it hurt so badly. Worse than it had originally been touching an angel. Worse than it had been having a pure and clean blade impale his chest. Now it felt like his skin was being peeled off. It felt worse than the pain in his head...

"You shouldn't have fucked with Rui."

The demon choked back a gasp, unable to close his eyes now that Rui was suddenly there, up behind Rei, yellow eyes narrowed to slits. It took Len a couple seconds to see, but he suddenly noticed his own knife piercing through the white vest the male angel wore, crimson liquid spreading from that particular spot. It took Len a couple extra minutes to realize that Rui's jaw was bruised a dark purple, slightly swollen, and that blood dripped from her head, matting her hair to forehead.

"Rui," rasped Len, grounding his teeth together. Despite the pain he felt, it was nothing compared to seeing this now. This Fallen angel was now a killer - now she would never be able to return to heaven. She would be insane for the rest of their eternal lives. She would attack him because he didn't matter anymore to her. "Rui, _fuck_, Rui."

The girl then shoved her brother away, to the ground beside Len, before kneeling practically over-top of him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, growling at the shirt that was already torn apart by the angel in question. He stared up at her fearfully, for once in his after-life, too pained to even try communicating with the part of her that was locked up. She wouldn't kill her own brother, despite having hurt Len... she just wouldn't. And how could angels be so vulnerable? He thought they could sense...

Rei had sensed Rui, the demon thought with a chill, forcing a moan when she latched her lips onto his pulse. He actually was too shaken to even think of being aroused at this moment in time - or ever again. He hadn't even been this horrified in a while, not even when his own brother had hurt him so badly... or when he had done the same to his sister. "Rui,"

The raven lifted her head, gazing at him with hungry and ferocious eyes, before lowering her face into his neck again. She bared her teeth against his Adams' apple, and he swallowed deeply, tilting his head back. She growled softly, acting more like a predator getting ready to feast on it's prey more than anything.

"Rui!" he warned, eyes slipping closed as he felt a familiar feeling come over him in ways. It was nausea. If the Fallen angel continued, he would eventually be sick. "Rui!"

She bit harshly at his neck, and he tasted the familiar taste of acid in the back of his throat. "Shut it, demon."

Was the angry? Len shook his head and gagged - he had not eaten any real food in years, he had nothing to throw up aside from his own stomach-acids. "RUI!"

Rui jumped off of him as he turned over and threw up to his side, having turned away from Rei, clutching at his stomach with one hand as he heaved dryly. If the original angel he knew were here, she would have been comforting him. She would have asked if he were okay, if he needed anything...

**'Rui,'** he urged silently in his mind, coughing, despising the bitter taste in his mouth. **'I'll do anything to help you. You just need to lead me.'**

_'Kill me.' _

The response he received had him heave twice more, before he finally threw up more acid, disgusting himself and most likely the girl up behind him. **'...What?'** he asked, though he knew that was stupid. The thought of how they were talking without feeling an extreme pain did not cross paths with his mind.

_'Kill me, set me free.' _

He glanced back at up the female angel who stared down at him, an angered and confused look on her face. Did she know that her own mind was contradicting her actions? Rui in his mind sounded comforting, sounded suddenly calm rather than her earlier urgent voice in his mind. What was this Rui thinking now?

Len reached into his pocket and grabbed the handle of his throwing knife.


End file.
